Passion
by mandibuzz
Summary: "When I remember far, far back, The future was bright for as far as I can see, Underneath the beautiful blue sky, We were a little afraid" Mature themes in later chapters; a few slurs; first fic so please critique!
1. Chapter 1

_[__**Author's Note**__: whups hi this is a rewrite of the first chapter, the previous version was really bad (this one is still probably going to be pretty bad too but w/e)]_

The sun was setting in the land of Unova; colors fading from yellow, to orange, to pink, to red, and so on. The silence was peaceful, but it didn't last long. A large, white dragon was soaring through the sky. On its neck, a young man. He had green, long hair tied up into a ponytail, flowing in the wind. His name was Natural Harmonia Gropius, but everyone called him N, for reasons.

He placed his hand on the large dragon's neck, stroking the soft had met Reshiram, the dragon of truth, about a year ago. He had linked with Reshiram, learning its secrets, seeing through its eyes. He could have created an ideal world, but there was someone, someone who he had never met before. Someone

"_Special? Different?"_ he thought to himself.

Someone more. N thought she was an enemy,  
_(?wanted her to be?)_  
but she was something else. She was the one connected to the dragon of ideals. She was the enemy, but how did she win? The protagonist is always supposed to come out on top, but he didn't. What was her name again? No. Don't try to remember. He didn't want any more unwanted memories. Who else was there? Ah yes, Ghetsis. N's father. He trusted him; put every ounce of trust into his father's words. But what did he do? He threw it away; he threw it all away. He was really manipulating N, using him for his own power. After that he just….. His thinking was interrupted when Reshiram began to descend.

N patted Reshiram's neck and it looked at him, its large blue eyes connecting with his mind. N immediately knew that Reshiram was tired. It was about a year since N saw anybody that would recognize him. He knew Unova was a big region, and the chances of seeing someone were quite low, but he was still quite careful about it. So far nobody had seen him, but tonight, things were going to change.

The sun was setting over the horizon, only about a half an hour until it would be dark. As N and the N and the dragon descended he could feel the wind starting to pick up pace. His long uncut hair began to float up. He set his hand on his bangs so they wouldn't become ruffled. It was only a few seconds until they hit the ground so N braced himself. Reshiram landed in the dreamyard, right next to Striaton City. This place. N recalled when part of Team Plasma tried to capture Munna. Of course they didn't succeed.

A small question started to form in the back of his mind. "_Why didn't they succeed though?"_

N pulled away from the thought immediately. He knew the answer and he told himself not to think about her. That would just cause more trouble for him. He recalled that they both agreed to go their separate ways; he would do what he wanted, as long as it didn't hurt anyone.

"_No! Stop thinking about her."_

He called Reshiram back into its pokeball and began walking into Striaton City. He walked past the buildings, all looking too familiar. He looked down at the grass, hands in his pockets. He kept his eyes on his feet, moving forward and then back. Before he knew it he was in front of the pokemon center. He walked into the large orange building, out of the humid summer air and into the cool air. He walked up to the nurse.

"Hello and welcome; may I take your pokemon?" the nurse asked with a friendly smile.

N nodded and took his pokeballs out of his pockets. Three in each hand, he gave them to the nurse. As he placed them into her hands he could feel her skin; soft yet worn.

She took them and said to N, "Your pokemon should be healed in about 5 minutes; please come back then." N nodded and walked to where they were selling pokemon food.

"Hello, what would you like?" the woman over the counter asked with another smile.

N smiled back and responded, "Could I get a few pounds of pokemon food?"

The nurse said, "Of course," and left to get the food. A few seconds later she came back and handed it to the young adult. She pressed a few buttons on the register and a receipt started spewing out. She handed it to N and he smiled and left to sit down. He still had a few minutes left to wait so he thought he might as well. N sat at the seat closest to the door, behind the fauna, so anyone came in, he could see them, but they could not see him.

N looked up at the clock on the wall. It was a Friday. It seemed like there was something he was missing. He shrugged it off when the nurse called for him. He walked over to the nurse and she gave him back his pokemon. "Thank you! Please come back soon!" she said. N walked out of the pokemon center, the warm summer air embracing him. N walked back to the dreamyard in a hurry, something gnawing at his gut. The humid air telling him something he could not hear. He finally got to the place where he had landed only a few minutes before. He let out all of his pokemon, allowing them to eat and stretch. He felt that another thing wasn't right; that someone was watching him. He turned around.

"_Shit."_


	2. Chapter 2

_[__**Author's Note**__: waah hi um thanks for sticking through the first chapter, it was pretty horrible. I'm probably just going to rewrite everything and rewrite everything again. Even if you didn't read it I guess you could say that I'm still happy that you're reading this now and if you clicked on this fic by accident then please turn back now my writing skill is terrible (xoxo user mandibuzz)]_

It was her. The one girl N promised himself he wouldn't think about. She was just standing there, looking at him in awe. Her eyes were wide, unblinking. She took a step forward and raised one of her hands, as if he were a mirage. N took one step back, his heart pounding.

"_No, it can't be,"_ he thought, _"Touko?" _Beads of sweat started to build on his forehead. A dry lump began to form in his throat.

Her name rang through his head like a long lost memory that had just been found. The warm summer air suddenly turned cold, ice cold. His stare fixed onto hers, fear cutting into his heart. "N? Is that…..." she whispered. N could hear the dead foliage crackle underneath his feet as he took another step back and as Touko took another step forward. N panicked. He hastily pivoted around to call his pokemon back into their pokeballs and made a run for it.

"_No, no, no!"_ N thought as he ran, "_This isn't supposed to be happening." _The images of the quickly passing trees soon became hazy. Tears started to stream from N's face as he started to feel what was really hidden inside his heart. His eyes stung. He wanted to stop running, face someone he knew who was real, but at the same time he didn't. He didn't want to face the real world; he feared that the past might repeat itself, that the truth would be something he didn't want to know.

N's legs began to burn, but he had to endure it. Almost like a flash of lighting, a Braviary swooped in front of him, blocking off the path. N wiped his eyes as he realized that he still might have a fighting chance. He took out a pokeball and swiftly turned around. As he pressed the button, enlarging the pokeball, Touko yelled, "Serperior! Stop him!" Her Serperior slid out from his peripheral vision like another flash of lightning. The green snake slammed the pokeball out of N's hand with its tail, sending a stinging shock through his arm. His arm swiftly retracted from the blow. N quickly looked around him, looking for another way to escape, but it was no use, the rest of her pokemon were surrounding him. N stood his ground and looked down, his uncut bangs covering his eyes. He didn't want to turn around, knowing that he would be facing _her_.

"N….." Touko said softly, N ignored her. He heard her step closer and he took a small step away from her. She stepped to one side, trying to catch a glimpse at N's face, but he turned his head the other way. "N!" Touko growled again, "Why won't you talk to me?" N turned his head even further. Touko grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. It was late at night, so N had to adjust his eyes to see clearly.

Looking into her eyes when she was this close was like a trigger, all of the memories and feelings flooding back in. He remembered when he first met her, when her pokemon told him that she was different from all the rest he faced, that night on the Ferris wheel, when he told her he was the king of Team Plasma, and when the dragons chose their heroes. Tears started streaming down his face once again. "_N stop it, just fucking stop crying and trying to run away for once,"_ he said to himself, trying to hold the rest of the tears back. Touko grabbed his other shoulder and asked what was wrong. N got out of her hold and turned around again, wiping the tears from his face with his wrists.

"N…" Touko started, "I….. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, uh, do make you cry. I was just surprised….. And, well, I…. I'm just really sorry okay." N listened to her soft voice, finally hearing it after so long; remembering her voice in all of his memories; it didn't change a bit. Awkward silence soon started to fill the air.

"Well, what?" N finally said, sniffing and turning around, mustering up the courage to face her, "What do you want from me?"

"I…. Just….. I wanted to see if it was really you….. And well, to be honest I've always been wondering where you've gone and what you've been doing. And -I just kind of-You've been on my mind a lot, okay." Touko called back her pokemon, sat on the grass and put her head into her palms.

N sat down next to her. He set one of his elbows on his leg and rested his head on his hand. "So, now what," he said, looking at her. He had realized that she had gotten a few inches taller than when he last saw her. His eyes shifted to her hair. It was darkish-brown, just as he remembered. She still wore the same hat. Then, without knowing it, they slowly travelled down to her breasts. Subconsciously, he noticed that they had gotten a bit bigger. She moved her arms slightly and he realized what he had been doing; his eyes jerked back up to her face and he hoped that she didn't see him as the tips of his ears turned slightly pink.

N felt that he had to go, but he desperately wanted to stay. He missed having company, someone to sit by and talk to. Pokemon do count, in a way, he thought, but there was just something about her that he wanted to be close to. N was torn apart between the two choices. He thought about it for what seemed like hours in his head, but in reality, it was only about a fraction of a second.

The young prince stood up and said, "Well, if you're not going to say anything, I'm just going to go." H turned around, waiting, hoping for a response.

Touko stood up immediately and said, "Wait!" She stepped forward and held a hand out, only a few inches away from N's shoulder. There was a wave of relief through N's heart. "Stay….. Can you just stay? I don't know why, but I just really want you to stay." Touko's hand sank and she looked down.

N looked back at her. "Look, I'm kind of busy, you know, I'm pretty sure some Team Plasma is still out there, looking for me. And don't forget about the sages, they probably want me too," N said, trying to make excuses, telling himself that he wasn't supposed to be wanting this. He was supposed to be searching for a new, more ideal world that suited him and his beliefs.

"_But could that world already be…. Here?"_ N asked himself.

Touko lifted her head and said, "Well actually, I took care of all that."

"What?" N said with disbelief. He was bewildered at the thought that he might actually get to stay with her, but he kept it hidden underneath the confused look that was masking his feelings.

"Yeah!" exclaimed the young trainer, "I found all of the sages, and I'm pretty sure most of Team Plasma has been arrested…. So you could stay…." Touko trailed off.

"Even if you took care of that, there are your friends. They probably wouldn't want to see me." N turned around and lifted a hand and took a few steps forward.

Touko reached forward and took his hand. N could feel the soft skin of her palm against the outer side of his own hand. "Please—just stay one day. If you don't like it then you can leave. You can do whatever you want. If I see you again I'll just ignore you, like you're a complete stranger. I swear, just one day, please."

N turned his head and his eyes met hers. He stood there for what seemed like hours, thinking of what he really wanted. He pulled his hand out of hers and looked down. "Okay, I'll stay," he said flatly. As he said those words a tremendous burden had been lifted off of his shoulders, like he was truly-

"_Free,"_ N thought.


	3. Chapter 3

_[__**A/N**__: Hi again! Sorry about the pretty short chapter; I probably won't be updating as often as I should now that SAT testing is over and I'm getting the usual amount of homework, a.k.a. a LOT(plus I've been watching a bunch of anime, whoops), but you can probably expect more updating around the end of May when summer vacation starts.]_

The moon was rising in the night sky. It was the only source of light aside from the few Illumise and Volbeat hovering throughout the forest. A Volbeat began to flicker its light in intricate patterns, attracting another source of light; An Illumise. As they drifted toward each other a shriek of delight came from somewhere off in the distance. The two pokemon focused their attention toward the sound and dashed away.

"Really? Are you serious?" Touko squealed. She jumped and embraced N, making him hunch over. He placed one of his hands on his hat, holding it in place. After a few more jumps Touko let go, but her hands were still on his shoulders. N stared into her eyes. As his pulse began to rise he looked away, hoping she didn't notice his cheeks as they slightly turned pink. He pulled away from her and fixed the collar of his shirt.

"So," N started, "What now?" He took off his hat and began to fix his hair. Touko looked off into the distance, thinking of a plan for tomorrow. N untied his hair, but kept it in a ponytail with his hand as he fixed his hair tie and his bangs.

"Umm… I guess we should just get some sleep and I'll just think of what we should do tomorrow," Touko said looking back at N while he fixed his hair.

N tied his hair back and looked at her. "Alright, we might as well find somewhere to sleep then" he replied.

"Yeah, sure" Touko said, fixing her hair, too. N headed off in one direction while Touko headed off in another. After a few moments of searching he found a small open area. There was a small grassy patch about the size of a small bedroom. There was a small area of dirt where one could build a fire, but it was too hot of a night for that.

"Hey, I think I found something over here." N called Touko over and she examined the area.

"Uhm… it looks alright." She pointed to the farther side of the open space. "You can sleep on that side and I'll sleep on this side," she said, then pointing to the side opposite of where she was previously indicating.

"Sure," N said, shoving his hands in his pockets and walking over to his side. When he reached the middle of the space he stopped. He looked down at the small patch of dirt, his eyes dull. "We don't need a fire, right?" He waited for a reply.

"No, probably not," he heard the young trainer say. He turned his head to where he was going to sleep and continued walking to it. When he reached his side he turned around. Touko was crouching on the floor, spreading a small blanket. It was a dark blue color. N looked back at his spot. He thought it looked kind of bare, but he shrugged it off. He didn't care about sleeping on grass; he had been doing it the entire time. The green haired teen sat down on the greenery, pulling his legs up to his chest and wrapping his arms around the sides of his legs. He stared into the forest, thinking.

_"Is this really what I should be doing?"_ he asked himself. _"I'm supposed to be searching for a perfect world. Why did I stop?" _His thinking was interrupted when Touko called out his name.

"N?" she asked. She was lying on her blanket, her arms folded behind her head, looking at the sky. N turned his head to face her.

"Hm?"

"I…" there was a slight pause. "…Never mind." Touko rolled onto her side, her back facing N.

"What?" N said while furrowing his brow.

"It's nothing, I just kind of wanted to talk… but I don't really know what to say…" Touko responded, rolling back over onto her back. N smiled a little and turned his head back forward. The green haired youth fell back onto the grass, putting his hands behind his head. The stars were beautiful, but it was an everyday, or every night, thing for N.

N began to think. "_What am I supposed to do? Do I say yes? Or do I say no? God, why is this so hard. Why can't I just decide?" _N turned over onto his side, looking at Touko.

She _was_ quite lovely, he thought. _"But her looks don't decide whether I stay or not," _he told himself. Her eyes were closed, but that didn't mean that she was sleeping. His eyes slowly traveled down to her chest, looking at it rise, and sink. She stirred and rolled onto her side, her back against N. N rolled back onto his back again. Staring at the stars he could hear Touko, her breaths were becoming heavier, lazier. She was slowly drifting into sleep, and so was N.

He remembered her face again, wondering what her parents must look like, wondering how they must feel, and knowing that their daughter is out in the wild of the world. Then he remembered his own father, how he betrayed him, telling him how he was only using him for his own gain. A dark feeling started to fade in N's chest. He tried to push those feeling away, take his mind off of his father. He put his hands over his face, sliding them down. He spread apart his fingers and looked back up into the open sky.

"_God, what am I going to do with myself,"_ N thought. He exhaled and rolled over onto his side, looking at the trees. He noticed a few lights coming from deep in the darkness of the forest. He remembered that there were many Illumise and Volbeat in the forest. As he silently stared off into the darkness, his eyelids became heavier, sinking with each passing second. He sighed once more as a blanket of sleep took over him.


	4. Chapter 4

_[__**A/N:**__ wowowowowwow. ok. I'm really sorry for not updating this for, like, 500 years. I was super busy and then I just started to slack off. I didn't forget about this, but I was just too lazy to get back on track and continue writing. Then I guess you could say I was taken over by depression, still am, but recently, I've been in a pretty good mood, plus I had no idea what to write for this chapter. Anyway, if you're wondering why I'm writing again all of a sudden, it's because I've been struck by the inspiration truck again (oh no). thanks to Persona 4, I've developed feelings for a NEW, FAB, and STYLISH pairing that has become one of my many OTP's and has ripped my heart out, again. So, I'm back on to write about those two, and since I'm going to start another story, I felt bad about neglecting this one, so, yeah, here I am, writing about Ferris-wheels and what not. Hope you enjoy this "return" from hiatus, although, don't be surprised if I decide to slack off once more and leave writing fanfiction again. So, yeah, review and critique and stuff.]_

N woke to the sound of chirping Pidoves and the warm rays of sunlight beating down on his face.

_'Why does it have to be so hot,' _N thought to himself as he raised an arm to cover his eyes. The young prince rolled onto his side, shielding himself from the sunlight. He lay there for a few seconds, trying to fall back asleep again, but it was no use. N inhaled and finally opened his eyes, squinting from the brightness. He stared at the trees for a while, getting used to the sunlight, but suddenly his heart started to pound. He remembered everything that had happened last night. _'Oh god, this isn't a dream is it?'_ he asked himself. The youth quickly sat up and turned his head toward the middle of the open space.

There she was. Touko was up and putting her stuff away. The trainer was crouching on the floor, folding her blanket, her hair blocking her face from him. N looked to the right of her. There was a small grill on the floor, something sizzling in it. N caught a whiff of the food and his stomach started to grumble. He got onto his feet and began to run his hands through his hair, trying to get the grass out.

As N bent over to pick his hat up off of the ground, Touko turned around and looked at him. "Good morning, sleeping beauty," she taunted.

"What? Be quiet," N said, turning his head as blushed madly. Touko smiled and turned back around, returning to her work. "What are you cooking?" N asked, wanting to speak with the younger trainer a bit more.

"Just some stuff for my Braviary. He's pretty spoiled so…," she trailed off. Feeling a small pang of disappointment, N pushed away his hunger and let his own Pokémon out; letting them stretch after a night's worth of rest. Touko turned around, noticing the presence of N's Pokémon. She looked over at N, seeing him having fun with his own Pokémon and let hers out too. "Come on out guys!" she called as she tossed the Pokéballs into the air. Six bright streams of light shone as her Pokémon emerged from them. Touko looked at N as he spoke with his own Pokémon, her eyes examining his face. He said a few words to his Zoroark, and it said a few back. N laughed a little and patted its muzzle, still smiling. Without knowing it, Touko began to smile too.

N looked over at Touko. "What's so funny?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Touko snapped out of her stare. "Nothing…" The brunette looked down at the ground, hoping he wouldn't catch her blushing.

N smirked and looked away. He looked up at the sun, shielding his eyes from the bright rays. "So, now what?" He asked.

"Uh…," The brunette started. "First, we should get something to eat," she suggested after looking away from her Braviary chomping down on the food she had just made for it.

N looked over to the Braviary, too. His stomach began to growl as he saw it finish off its food. N's face turned a light shade of pink as Touko giggled a bit. "Yeah, I thought as much," She joked.

After flying over to Nimbasa and getting a quick bite to eat, Touko suggested heading over to the amusement park for a bit.

"Huh?" N said as he finished off his drink.

"The amusement park!" Touko exclaimed. "You've gone to it, haven't you?" she asked.

"Well, actually," N mumbled, "other than… that one time… no, I haven't. I was only there for a little while, so I could only go on the Ferris wheel, and you happened to be there. " He looked down, a bit embarrassed.

"Oh, yeah," She looked down too. But suddenly she looked up. "But other than that," the brunette asked as her voice went up, "you haven't actually, _really_ experienced going to an amusement park?"

"Nope, never."

"Then we're definitely going," Touko demanded as she took the young prince's arm and ran off towards the bustling park before he could say another word.

N was nervous, he had never been around this many strangers before. Of course he used to always be surrounded by members of Team Plasma, but they all knew him and vice versa. Touko had grabbed a map from the park's entrance and was scanning it for any places she would want to go first. "Hey, where do you wanna go first?" she asked, showing him the map.

"Uh, anywhere's fine with me…" N trailed off while looking around.

Touko pouted. "That's no fun. Oh! I know where!" She took N's arm again and ran off towards somewhere else in the park. Touko dragged N to every ride she deemed her favorite, which was pretty much every ride and roller-coaster that went more than 5 miles per hour. Near the end of the day, they both began to settle down, after riding almost every ride in the park.

"It's almost about to get dark…" N pointed out.

"Yeah," Touko observed. "So, have you decided if you wanna stay with me yet?" The younger trainer questioned with a smile.

N hesitated. He wanted to, but he didn't. He knew that he still had a mission to do, though he didn't know what that mission was. What was it? He was all alone. He didn't have anyone to guide him, to tell him what his next big plan was. _What was it?_

"Yeah, it's alright if I still haven't convinced you, but we still have a little more time to go before the day is up" the brunette said. She gave N a little smile. A bit of pink rushed to his cheeks as he pulled his cap down to cover his eyes. Touko smiled a bit more and looked back up to the almost-sun-setting sky. "Oh!" Touko exclaimed. "I know the perfect place! Follow me!" The young girl said enthusiastically.

The younger trainer took the prince to a familiar area in the park. As they got closer to their destination, N could see the Ferris wheel that he had "confessed" to her on. "Here we are!" Touko said with a confident smile.

"Wh-what?! We're going here?"

"Yup! Now come with me!" She took N's hand and took him to the huge wheel.

N became anxious as they boarded one of the giant pokeballs that served as a booth. He remembered the last time he was here, he was with her. They both looked out of the window towards the changing sky of Unova as their car started to get higher and higher. Everything started to get higher and higher and smaller and smaller. The prince looked over to the young trainer next to him. She was still looking out of the window. Her eyes seemed to light up the higher they got. He looked at her for a while until she looked back at him, then he suddenly looked away. He could tell she was still looking at him as they got higher.

She turned her body toward his and took a step towards him. He began to feel himself burning up. '_What do I do?! What is she doing?!_' he panicked to himself. He felt a hand touch his shoulder. He turned himself towards her and found himself frozen as he felt soft skin against his lips. '_She's—_, 'he couldn't bring himself to finish that thought. He knew what she was doing and couldn't believe it. Without knowing it, he began to kiss her back too. He reached out to wrap his arms around her, but she suddenly stepped away. He looked at her is surprise as she backed away and looked down, pulling her cap over her eyes, trying to hide the redness of her face. N noticed that he was blushing immensely, too, and looked down.

"I- I'm sorry," the blushing brunette mumbled as she tried pull her cap down farther over her eyes. "I-I don't know what came over me," she stuttered nervously. She placed a hand behind her head. "You know, I didn't mean for this to convince you to stay or anything, okay? I, I was just afraid that if you did leave, I would never be able to see you again… so I… I…"

N walked over to her. He didn't know what he was doing; he didn't know what to do. She was still looking down as he came over to her. He placed his hand behind her head and placed his forehead on hers. "I'm staying," he whispered to her. He saw her eyes starting to become glossy. They both smiled. Touko looked away, towards the window revealing the marvelous sunset sky. N looked towards the window too, letting his hand sink down next to hers. He could feel her hand intertwining with his. It was a perfect fit.

[_**A/N**__: Whoo, yeah, looks like I finally got that chapter over with, but it's not the last, there are still more chapters to come!]_


End file.
